


Happy Coincidences

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nowhere else to turn, Weiss decides to talk to Yang about her crush on Pyrrha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and wanna see more of my work, check my tumblr, chickengums?

Weiss Schnee had a bit of a problem.

 

Well, to be entirely honest, it was more of a crush, which she was a bit too ambivalent about to call a problem.

 

On the one hand, she had an attachment to one of the most beautiful, talented, and nicest huntresses in training at one of the most prestigious academies in the world.

 

On the other hand... she had an attachment to one of the most beautiful, talented, and nicest huntresses in training at one of the most prestigious academies in the world. And she had absolutely no idea how to approach her, and she was pretty sure she was straight, and she was entirely certain that even if she wasn't straight there was no way she could ever be interested in her.

 

So, faced with a situation she was truly unhappy with, she decided to go get some advice, from one of the most reliable sources she knew of.

 

Unfortunately, Professor Port was apparently on safari with Doctor Oobleck and ten fourth-years who desperately needed extra credit.

 

She was halfway to her backup adviser when she realized that Professor Goodwitch would probably not be the best place to go for advice on her love life, considering the older woman's apparent marriage to her job.

 

She wracked her brain for a long moment before sighing and trudging along.

 

Desperate times called for desperate measures, she supposed...

 

/

 

Two kicks, and then a spinning punch that sent the bag spinning.

 

“So, you need advice, and you came to me? I'm honored.” Yang simpered, stopping the bag an inch away from Weiss with a quick knee followed up by a jab.

 

“It's good to know that my problems won't interrupt your workout.” Weiss deadpanned.

 

Hook, hook, jab.

 

Yang wiped her brow with one hand, switching exclusively to kicks to avoid breaking her stride.

 

“Yeah, no problem. So, what's up?”

 

A high knee that turned into a flurry of jabs and small kicks.

 

Weiss sighed. “I think I might have feelings for Pyrrha.”

 

Yang's punch missed, though she connected with the next elbow. “Oh, uh... alright. How can I help?”

 

“I'm just...” Weiss huffed, turning away from Yang, her shoulders shaking and her face burning. “I don't know. I'm sorry to bother y-”

 

The creaking of the chain holding the punching bag and the steady stream of Yang's grunts and the sound of her fists hitting the bag came to a halt, and she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Weiss, you know it's okay to vent to me, right? You can tell me what's on your mind.”

 

Though it was split between her and the blonde's scroll, the look in Yang's eyes was what won her over. Seeing it, she knew the blonde would never even  _think_ of making fun of her for this, or trying to use it as blackmail in some harebrained scheme.

 

She sighed. “I... just... she's just perfect, Yang. She's beautiful, she's the strongest girl in class, She's so  _nice_ , and...” She shook her head, sighing again. “You know?”

 

Yang grinned. “Wow, you got it bad, huh?” She shot the heiress a quick wink, receiving a sedated glare in response. Yang sobered immediately, raising her hands to placate the heiress.“So... why can't you tell her?”

 

“Aside from her being even farther out of my league than she is in a tournament?” Weiss scoffed. “Haven't you seen the way she is around Jaune? Even assuming she's  _not_  straight, which she more than likely  _is_ , she's obviously far too attached to him for whatever reason to even consider dating someone like me.”

 

Yang sighed, putting an arm out to ruffle her hair.

 

Weiss bristled at the overly familiar gesture, but kept quiet when Yang opened her mouth.

 

“First...” She bopped Weiss on the head gently, grinning. “Quit putting yourself down. If you've forgotten, Jaune likes you more than Pyrrha, so obviously she's not  _that_  far out of your league.”

 

Weiss scoffed. “Right, because the opinion of that idiotic, no good...” She shook her head, gagging. “ _Him_  is a good indicator of attractiveness?”

 

Yang shook her head. “Alright, fine, I'll use a different tack.” She favored Weiss with a grin. “Why, exactly, does Pyrrha hanging with Jaune mean she's interested in him? I mean...” She waggled her eyebrows. “We all saw how that worked out with Nora, didn't we?”

 

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Yes, but I'm not” She adopted an exaggerated drawl and held her arms up so as to make her shoulders seem wider. “Yang Xiao-Long, patented cure for straightness in women.”

 

It was Yang's turn to roll her eyes. “I only said that like... three times. Anyway, you'll never know till you talk to her. She might like you too, y'know.”

 

Weiss shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Do you really think so? I mean... I ha-” Yang cut her off by planting a hand over her lips.

 

“Hey now, no doubting yourself.” She nodded. “Now... dream girl's over there anyway.” She said, inclining her head towards the opposite wall, allowing Weiss to spin around to see, though she didn't remove her hand long enough to let Weiss start any rants. “Now... you want me to come with you?”

 

Weiss shot her a particularly emphatic glare, and Yang nodded. “Alright, bye!”

 

She gave her a little push and dashed off.

 

Weiss gulped, and walked towards Pyrrha, deciding to try out Yang's advice.

 

/

 

“Pyrrha?” Weiss asked, watching as the redhead manipulated her semblance to lift up more weights than she could accurately measure.

 

She turned around, and Weiss breath hitched.

 

Every little detail about her was perfect, from the obvious beauty inherent to her features, to the easy kindness in her eyes.

 

Pyrrha's brow furrowed. “Weiss? Is something wrong? You seem... different.”

 

Weiss shook her head, still struggling with forming words, and Pyrrha smiled.

 

“This 'shocked celebrity silence' is unlike you.” The redhead noted.

 

Weiss flushed, a bit of anger shooting through her. “I'm not 'stunned' because you're a celebrity!”

 

Pyrrha grinned. “Why are you speechless, then? Stunned by my good looks?”

Weiss stomped her foot. “Yes!” She huffed. “I've been  _trying_  to figure out how to ask you out all day!”

 

Pyrrha's grin just widened. “So... dinner?”

 

Weiss blinked. “I... what?”

 

Pyrrha held her scroll up, shaking it a bit. “You know, it really is fortunate that you chose to come to Yang for advice... she's the only one I've told.” She smiled down at Weiss' silence. “Now... how does Atlesian food sound?”

 

Weiss' brows furrowed. “I'm going to  _kill_  that girl.”

 

Pyrrha tilted her head a bit. “ _After_  dinner, right?”

 

Weiss nodded. “Of course.”

 

Pyrrha smiled.


End file.
